


A Zach's Life

by username_doctor



Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 01:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15014156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/username_doctor/pseuds/username_doctor
Summary: The story of Zach Mitchell's life and how it was saved by one Owen Grady.





	A Zach's Life

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy! I absolutely love this pair!  
> Let me know what you think?  
> Should I write more for these characters/this pair?

Zach was 5 when his brother Gray was born, after his brothers birth everything had started to go downhill for Zach. By the time Zach was 10 there was no denying that Gray was a genius, although Gray was 5 he had shown traits that proved that he was cleverer than an average 5 year old. 

When Zach was 12, his parents were fully devoted to Gray, it was clear that they prefered him.

When Zach was 15 he discovered that he was gay.When Zach was 15 he got bullied for the first time. 

When zach was 16 he was forced to acompany Gray to Jurassic World. It was there where Zach met him. The guy of his dreams. Owen Grady. The Velociraptor Trainner. When his Aunt Claire had introduced the two, he thought that he came off a little to confident and flirty. Then again if you can train a pack of velociraptor's then you have to be a little confident. His second thought was Wow. Although there is an age gap between them both they became friends as not only did Zach spend alot of time at the velociraptior enclosure, but they had a lot of the same interests. Zach and Gray stayed at Jurassic World for 2 weeks, over those two weeks there had been alot to banter and flirting between Owen and Zach. When Zach was 16 Owen surprised him for the first time. On Zach's final day at Jurassic World he stopped by owens place. They sat around just talking, enjoying each others company before Zach had to leave. Owen dropped Zach of at his hotel room. Before he left Zach had pressed his lips to Owen, Owen stood still hands frozen in place. Zach stepped backwards.  
"Sorry. I..I..I just thou..."  
Zach's apology was cut of by Owen grabbing him as kissing him roughly but passionately. When they had to pause for breath. Owen grinned before looking at Zach who was blushing. Owen then spoke.  
"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that"  
Zach replied with.  
"I think I do."   
Zach was then pulled into another kiss, which was softer this time. Owen placed his hands on Zachs waist. Looking into his eyes Owen wondered what would happen tomorrow when Zach went back home, yes he wanted a relationship with Zach but he was 16, he was still in schoool and Owen was on Isla Nubular. Owen wondered if they could keep up a long distance relationship. Yes Owen decided, he could for Zach. And so they did, the relationship was strong between them, although they were far apart. They called, video messaged and messaged each other regularly.

When Zach was 17 he made plans to vist Jurassic World again. When Zach was 17 he got into his first real fight, where instead of taking the abuse he fought back. The fight took place after school, where parents were waiting to pick up there children, where the children were waiting to catch their buses. When Zach was 17 and was in the middle of a fight Owen surprised him for the second time.   
There was a loud rumbling of a motorcycle. The fight between the two boys stopped as they were curious to see who this person was on the motorcycle. The bike stopped close to the fight, and so Zach looked up to see Owen smirking up at him. Zach thought that his heart had stopped for a moment before he grinned back. The other students around Zach were looking confused, when the bully that had been in the fight with Zach spoke.  
"who's this then, your boyfriend?"  
Owen smirked when the boys spoke, Owen looked intimidating and Owen replied with,  
"Is there a problem here?"  
The boy gulped, it was obvious that he wanted to say more but he was to scared and intimidated by Owen to actually say anything. Owen smirked at that before patting the back of his bike and saying to Zach.  
"Are you coming then?"  
Zach's grin grew even wider and he hopped onto the back and gripped Owens waist tightly and they sped off. 

When Zach was 18 his parents found out about his and Owen's relationship. When Zach was 18 his aunt offered him a summer job at Jurassic World. When Zach was 18 his parents kicked him out. When Zach was 18 he accepted the Summer Job at Jurassic World. When Zach was 18 he went to college.

When Zach was 19 Owen came to visit. When Zach was 19 his nights were filled with passion, pleasure, trust, lust and love. 

When Zach was 21 he graduated college. When Zach was 21 his aunt Claire and Gray attended his graduation. When Zach was 21 Owen attened his graduation. When Zach was 21 and in the process of finding a job, his Aunt Claire offered him a job a Jurassic World to keep him going for now. When Zach was 21 he accepted the job at Jurassic World. When Zach was 21 he was working with the a velociraptor's and Owen. When Zach was 21 he moved in with Owen.

When Zach was 22 his brother and parents visited Jurassic world. When Zach was 22 his Aunt Claire gave his parents a piece of her mind. When Zach was 22, Owen punched his father in the face, with the words "You don't deserve such an amazing son like Zach." As Owen smugly wrapped his arms around Zachs waist.

When Zach was 23 Owen surprised him again. Owen asked Zach to formally move into his bungalow with him. Which he did,after successfully gaining a job at the Park.

When Zach was 25 Owen surprised him again, as he got Gray to vist. The two brothers spent the whole summer when Zach did not need to work together catching up and having fun. It was nice for Zach to see Gray without the need to be the broody teenage brother or to pretend that everything waas okay, when it really wasn't. 

When Zach was 27 Owen surprised him again, when he bent down on one knee and asked him to marry him. Which Zach said yes, his eyes burning with unshed, happy tears.

When Zach was 30, He walked down the aisle to meet Owen at the alter. Where they made their vows. That night was the happiest and most memorable night Zach had ever had.

When Zach was 45, He and Owen walked their son, and daughter to school for the first time.

When Zach was 70, He and Owen watched their daughter get married. 

When Zach was 74, He and Owen watched their son get married. They were also introduced to their first Granddaughter. 

When Zach was 78, He had the worst day of his life. Owen died. His heart broke as he sobbed, he felt like all of the light in his world had been taken away. 

When Zach was 85, He had the best day of his life. He was finally reunited with the love of his life. Owen. He smiled, he was finally complete again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. Thank you for reading. Be sure to comment and leave a kudos if you liked it.  
> Love, E x


End file.
